errrr... not quite sure yet.
by roast chicken
Summary: look i know it rubbish but, review any way. tell it me it's rubbish if u want i don't care jus review!


Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing at all. No products mentioned or anything. please don't sue me!

So this is my complete and utter piss take off random things.

So enjoy.

Okay so one day all the gundam pilots are relaxing in their current safe house. And their big huge gundams were in a secret underground bunker.

Our favorite g-boys not checked on our beloved over sized pieces of metal (I really think this about the gundams.)

So they were sitting in the living room eating marmalade sandwiches. And wufei had a random Swiss army knife and had successfully open a can of beans…

… Which he had started a week ago. 

And heero had, had a dream while being unconscious after being hit on the head by a random computer instruction manual (don't know it's origin, although believed that Relena had something to do with it). And the dream was of him going to a shop and buying a Mars bar. 

And, Quatre who can interpret dreams. Told him that it meant… wait I'll get it right. That:

He was robin hood in a past life, it's his duty as a cockney man, that Noah actually hits baboons instead of sawing wood to make the ark[1], and that he likes to eat pot-puri[2] and was made out of the stuff like Achilles[3]. And his Achilles heel[4] was infact in his ears, which were made out of jam. And he likes to eat marbles with all things chocolaty, and he had bark coming out of his armpits. And his real name is Tracey, and he believes in the queen bee of Britain. And you shouldn't run away from people with bazookas, you should run towards them and grab hold of them. 

After Quatre finished, everyone blinked and continued to eat their marmalade sandwiches. 

So they hadn't checked on their gundams for awhile and so they decided to make a day out it. They took some honey and plenty of yummies wrapped up in a five-pound note. And a feather duster as it was believed the gundams would be harboring cobwebs. So they made their way down the small corridor, creeping for no apparent reason at all. Soon they drew close to where the gundams lay. And they smelt a very odd smell, it was much like cannabis. All g-boys look at each other confused, why on earth did the gundam secret place smell like cannabis? So they creep close and listened, and they heard some very odd things. Such as classical music being played on a gramophone, also a weird kind of laughing. Heero drew his gun called Betsy. And they infiltrated the gundam secret place, and the sight that met there eyes was enough to send any normal man running. But these are not normal men. 

The site that greeted them was…

… of their gundams doing random things. Here I'll help you out I'll list for you what each gundam was doing. (I know the names of all the different types of gundams and I couldn't decide which ones to use, so I mixed them up for you. Yup just for you) 

Heavyarms and wing zero were playing hop-scotch

Shenlong gundam was wearing a tutu and doing ballet.

Deathsythe was sitting watching shenlong while smoking a big splif. 

And sandrock was sitting a dark corner mumbling 'I'm just sitting in a corner losing my insanity'.

The g-boys stared in awe at their gundams. But soon got bored and went to get a cup of coffee. And watch the 6-million dollar man. And eat more marmalade. Or jam.      

[1]- case you didn't realize I'm talking about the bible story of Noah's ark     

[2]- and pot-puri just incase u didn't know, you know the stuff that's often pink of something and smells dodgey. Basically stuff that fell from trees, with under arm deodorant on it and Is dye pretty colors.

[3]- Greek legend, immortal man, immortal body. Siege of troy. That kind of thing

[4]- so yeah Achilles was immortal except for his heel. Really can't bothered to explain why. In summery his mum (who was a goddess of some kind) found out he was going to die, and so dipped him in the river Styx. But were she held his heel unable to let go or her get wet or something. And so Achilles was immortal but for his heel and in the siege of troy he got shot by a poisoned arrow and that's how he died. 

Any way plz plz plz plz plz feed back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am so sorry it's so rubbish. Also I don't think ur stupid I jus wanted 2 explain these things jus incase u didn't know


End file.
